


There's nothing to worry about

by PlatonicSidekick



Series: Mcyters Power/ability Au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ability au, Bad is a worried dad, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I did it again!, Muffins, They are tired bois, This is the only villain figure I could think of, do ya know what it could be, dream team, hey guys, if there are suggestions please tell me, power au, reference to the manhunts, skeppy is a good friend, somethings lurking, still no shipping, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSidekick/pseuds/PlatonicSidekick
Summary: Part 2 of the Ability Au! Quick summary: Bad is worried about whats in the air. Skeppy comforts him. The Dream team are idiots who are playing manhunt and not realizing their surroundings. Its shorter than the first but I was in a little bit of a hurry. Once everyone gets introduced, and we get to the main plot, things will have many more words so don't you worry!
Series: Mcyters Power/ability Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	There's nothing to worry about

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am not the best writer and I will have mistakes, so if you see any grammar errors please tell me!

“Would you muffin heads stop goofing around!” Bad yelled, though it only landed upon deaf ears. The trio just continued to run off into the thick forest. “I swear no one ever listens to me. I wonder why I even bother,” he mumbles under his breath.

“Aw, let them be, Bad. All these jobs have them pent up to do something fun. You and I both know you want to join them, you used to love Dream’s game!” Skeppy said by his side. They were all sick and tired of the jobs they kept getting, but as of recently there was a spike, and what can you do but help? Plus the extra cash was never something to be turned down.

“I know, but with all the problems we’ve had to deal with, it just feels like something's off. I just don't want anyone to get hurt.” It really was making Bad worry. In his life, he’d never seen so much chaos everywhere. From huge tunnels forming, to important items disappearing only to be put somewhere else, even whole forests having no leaves on the trees! Something was happening, and Bad felt this was only the beginning.

“Ha! What is anyone going to do to us?! I can turn my skin into diamond, and make us all shields of it within seconds! Sapnap can control fire and turn things he touches into bombs! Dream’s a literal superhuman and George can control technology just by thinking about it. Hell, you could just put us in the shadow realm and keep us safe for hours! There’s not a thing in this world that can challenge us!” Skeppy cheered. 

“Language! And yeah, I know that Skeppy. But there are others like us, like Techno and Finn! And Techno’s said he has other friends with powers too. What if someone with an ability is too strong, what do we do then?” Skeppy stopped walking and looked back at Bad as he rambled on. He was right, they weren’t the only people with abilities. All it takes is one bad duck and all of this could be gone. But Skeppy knew he was still correct.

“BAD! I know its scary sometimes and you're right, something bad is in the air. But I still agree with what I said. Nothing can keep us down, and nothing, absolutely nothing, will ever be able to beat us together. Sure they can try, maybe even knock us down, but we’ll get right back up like always. I promise.”

Bad, although still worried, was at more peace than before. Skeppy was truly right in the end, he knew his friends wouldn't be able to stay down no matter what. The world can try its best to take them down, and with Skeppy’s words, he was fueled with energy and confidence again.

“Yeah! Not a single thing can take us all down. We’re the muffin-ateers!” he yelled, laughing happily again. “Thank you Skeppy, and yeah, you were right. I do want to play with them. Hey guy-” his words came to an abrupt halt. As they both looked forward and saw none of the others, they realized how long they must have been stopped.

“OH Fuc-”

“LANGUAGE!” 

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh Dream~” George and Sapnap taunted, doing their best to keep up with their speedster friend. It really was an unfair advantage for him to be so quick and agile, without a potion they could barely keep up.

Was it childish for them to be playing a stupid game when they had so much work to do? Oh definitely. We’re they going to stop and risk their sanity from all of the boring jobs? Not even close, but with all of the things they’d done, each felt like they deserved some peace. 

They could feel something in the air. It worried them, but they pushed it to the back of their heads and kept having fun. Whatever it was, it was happening all around them, slowly descending upon their world and creeping upon them. With this in mind and not a second to waste they kept on the chase. They planned to keep laughing and having fun until whatever was lurking came. And so all of their worries were stored away for later.

“Oh George~, Oh Sapnap~, Oh B- WAIT!” Dream came to an abrupt halt, putting his arms outstretched. Seeing this, Sapnap and George did the same, confused at the sudden stop. But as the silence stretched both came to the same conclusion as Dream.

“Where’s Bad and Skeppy?”

“Don't tell me that they're still back there!” More silence.

“Dammit”

**Author's Note:**

> I have the Tumblr up and running! It has the digital drawings of Philza and Techno, and my tonight I plan to have up the base for the dream team and Dream's digital! I also will have asks open for any suggestions or questions you have for the au! There will be more to come!
> 
> https://platonicsidekick.tumblr.com/post/628258031998730240/heres-the-digital-of-technoblade-i-didnt


End file.
